


Communication

by Theshiphassailed



Series: Uncool Dad Marvin: Falsettos Modern AU [14]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, tight knit family antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshiphassailed/pseuds/Theshiphassailed
Summary: Whizzer worries about marriage; Marvin worries about his son.





	Communication

“Are you watching Say Yes to the Dress again?” Marvin asked his boyfriend exasperatedly.

“I’ve been in a very wedding mood. Don’t you think it’d be fun to plan one?” Whizzer said.

It had been a month since Charlotte and Cordelia’s wedding and Whizzer still wasn’t over it. He sure looked at a lot of wedding catalogs for a man who was “against the concept of marriage”.

“You can get a job as a wedding planner any time you want, dear.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Whizzer said.

“So what kind of wedding dress will you wear when you get married?”

“Haha, very funny. And by funny I mean homophobic.”

Marvin rolled his eyes.

—

Marvin kept thinking about Whizzer’s weird behavior, but he had other problems to deal with.

Jason had entered a new relationship, with Julie, Cordelia’s cousin from the wedding. The only problem was Julie lived in New Hampshire, not New York. Their relationship was entirely based online. They texted, facetimed, called, and what ever else kids did these days.

Marvin thought it was ridiculous.

“Why can’t he just get a girlfriend in the state we live in?” he asked his friend.

“Just let it be,” Charlotte advised, “He’s just a kid. You should be grateful anyway, because now you can be sure he’s not having sex.”

“Jesus! He’s a kid.”

“When did you start having sex?” Charlotte asked.

“I don’t have to answer that, and I won’t.”

“Marvin, you need to stop worrying about your son so much. He’s a smart kid; he’ll figure life out.”

“You’re right. How’d you get so smart?”

“I have a PhD.”

“That could be it.”

—-

“Cordelia, he said ‘your’!” Whizzer said, as he stormed into the lesbians’ apartment.

“What do you mean, Whiz?”

“Marvin and I were talking about weddings, and he asked me about 'my’ future wedding, not 'ours’!”

Cordelia smirked at Whizzer’s outrage.

“Honey, Marvin thinks you don’t want to get married.”

“Huh?”

“You always talk about how dumb weddings are! How dumb marriage is!”

“That’s not true.”

“You once said, 'One should always be in love. That is the reason one should never marry’.”

“Actually, Wilde said it, I just quoted him.”

“He said that before gays could get married, idiot,” 'Delia argued.

“I was always against marriage because I never thought I would ever actually be in love.”

“Awww, that’s sweet. Why do you want Marvin to propose so bad anyway?”

“Who said anything about proposing!”

“You did. Like twelve times in the past month.”

“We’ll I’ve just been emotional, after seeing my best friends get married and all.”

“Aw, thanks, Whiz,” Cordelia said, “but I know there’s another reason.”

“I guess it’s just- you’re right about the whole Wilde thing. If we lived in like the 80s we would never be able to get married, but we live now, so we can. Shouldn’t be take advantage of that?”

“I already did,” she said, pointing to her wedding ring, happily.

“Well I would, but clearly Marvin doesn’t want to marry me.”

“You’re ridiculous. Marvin is so in love with you it’s painful to watch sometimes, but I sense miscommunication. Until recently, you hated marriage. Don’t you think you should tell your boyfriend about your change of heart?”

“You’re right, as always.”

“Damn straight, I am,” Cordelia agreed, “though not literally.”

—-

“Can we talk, baby?” Whizzer asked, later that evening.

“If you keep calling me 'baby’ we won’t be talking for long”, Marvin said, giving Whizzer a long kiss.

“No sex; we are going to communicate.”

“Fine. What do you need?”

“I just wanted to say that I know I can be really bitter about marriage and stuff, but I was wrong. Charlotte and 'Delia proved to me that marriages can be successful and a good thing. I just wanted to let you know, so you could quit the jokes.”

“Really? You like marriage now?”

“Yeah, it can be nice,” Whizzer shrugged.

“The world is truly changing. I think this is great, Whiz!”

“Why?” Whizzer asked, hopefully.

“Because I got you a gig! I wasn’t joking when I said you’d be a great wedding planner, and one of my clients was talking about a wedding and how they need a planner, so I said I know the perfect person!”

Whizzer stared incredulously. “Is it a gay wedding?”

“Well, no.”

“Lesbian?”

“No.”

“Oh god, you’re making me plan a straight wedding!”

“You don’t have to do it if you don’t want, but you should meet the couple at least, don’t you think?”

Whizzer nodded, wondering how his attempts at communications had gone this wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly what Whizzer had in mind.... I love all your comments and to all those still following this story I love you. Leave a comment of what you want to see next!


End file.
